User talk:Leo Fox
File:118talkpage archive.png|700px rect 25 29 125 35 User talk:SPARTAN-118/Archive 1 rect 145 29 252 35 User talk:SPARTAN-118/Archive 2 rect 272 29 379 35 User talk:SPARTAN-118/Archive 3 rect 23 54 128 60 User talk:SPARTAN-118/Archive 4 rect 149 54 256 60 User talk:SPARTAN-118/Archive 5 rect 276 54 382 60 User talk:SPARTAN-118/Archive 6 rect 23 80 129 86 User talk:SPARTAN-118/Archive 7 rect 149 80 255 86 User talk:SPARTAN-118/Archive 8 rect 276 80 382 86 User talk:SPARTAN-118/Archive 9 rect 16 105 131 112 User talk:SPARTAN-118/Archive 10 rect 152 105 257 112 User talk:SPARTAN-118/Archive 11 rect 277 105 389 112 User talk:SPARTAN-118/Archive 12 desc none ---- Site Veterancy Congratulations for 2 Years of Distinguished Service (check history of this edit). Plagiarism Issue Request Holding Geneva Site Template I was woundering if you could create a template with all my Necros war characters so it would be esieur for me to work on them they are all listed here:Halo:Battlegroup Everest CF 21:37, March 16, 2010 (UTC) *Francis Davidson *Mary Lee Stewart Davidson *Camille Stewart *Lily Stewart Davidson *Genevieve Tanner *Isabella Portelli *Jim Ambrose *Gary MacTarvish *Cindy Davidson *Steve Daniel Huang, Senior *Jordan Davis->i forget this one CF 21:47, March 16, 2010 (UTC) Thank for the template it will be usefull CF 00:28, March 17, 2010 (UTC) AAO Roster somewhere on your userpage as to verify that you're part of our expanded universe?}} IRC Vrrrrr.... Why do you think i'm a knave? --Stel' Vadam 07:14, April 1, 2010 (UTC) Leave Me Alone Go read the whole post. And then come back to me.BriNg iN DeR FLAmeS?! 23:18, April 4, 2010 (UTC) Fine by me If you didn't read the title because you're beliefs tend to ignore the young troops, I am not offended when you change something. Rather, I'm flattered. Good day to you chap Juan-a2401 02:42, April 7, 2010 (UTC) fine i will make some changes to my NCF pages If i change it my spartan VIII progam page to say there were 1,020 spartan VIII's and 20 died from the augmentation process would that make it less Non-Canon Friendly?The cheif 04:38, April 10, 2010 (UTC) Switzerland and a big building Invitation to Infected Hope to see you join in the coming days! Rawr, TO do or not to do Hello. I was wondering, since the UNSC hasn't used the halcyon or the mako, I was wondering if I could use them to improve one of my articles. I would change some of their weapons to better suit a PMC, but if I did use them, would it be considered NCF? thanks, Juan-a2401 00:53, April 27, 2010 (UTC) Question about Infection Hello, I understand you erased my edit to Infection regarding my signing up. I apoligize if you were justified in this action by another authority, but I believe that you had no right to do that. The page showed no indication that I needed a high edit count here or that it was invite only. I may have overlooked something, of course, and, again, I apoligize if I did. But if you acted out of sheer self-justification, i.e, as you user page says, your dislike towards new users (which, may I add, is rather stereotypical; I read all the rules, and I don't mind any constructive critism), then please consult the moderators of Infection about my continued contribution. Again, if I have overlooked something, or, say, the moderators asked you to erase my entry, than I give my sincerest apoligies. I hope to end this little conflict quickly and peacefully. Last time this happened with me, it brought a devloping wiki's active user count to its knees. --Nra 'Vadumee Excellent! I do so hate disagreement, arguments, misunderstandings,etc., but they improve my diplomatic skills. And the moderators are well aware of my joining. --Nra 'Vadumee Halo Music Video Season Three RE: Context What I mean is if I can use the older UNSCDF ships, but alter the armament. Lets say I make a ship. PDC-''Les Chiens de la Guerre''. It is of Halcyon Class design, but instead of a MAC, it carries 4 Railguns firing 20 ton slugs at 15% speed of light. It has an older FTS engine, and it has a civilian AI. Its Anti Fighter Defenses are 300 440mm autocannons and 100 600mm anti missile artillery. Is that a good example? Thank you for your time, Juan-a2401 20:50, May 12, 2010 (UTC) The reason I am using 4 smaller cannons is that MACs, would, in the hands of civilians, could be used as a WMD. That way Les Chiens de la Guerre doesn't become the dog of NCF. Also, the Halcyon and Mako would help a navy without a country, if you removed expensive equipment. Because it is used by a security company, it would be cheaper to adapt an already existing design, than to create a new one. Juan-a2401 00:08, May 13, 2010 (UTC) Deadliest Halo Warrior Podcast eh? I'm interested....do tell me how this would go down.--Den fryktedehodet 21:55, June 2, 2010 (UTC) Well I've got a skype if that helps.--Den fryktedehodet 22:09, June 2, 2010 (UTC) =3 Rule 34 much? It's fixed Hi, the Article Yaratee is now fixed could you remove the template. (Spartan-035 04:17, June 6, 2010 (UTC)) Why? YOU ENTERED A TEMPLATE INTO MY ARTICLE FOUR MINUTES AGO. THAT TEMPLATE DELETED EVERYTHING I HAD WORKED HARD ON FOR AN HOUR!!!!! THAT IS GOING TO DRIVE ME INSANE!!!!!! - Echo 1 20:59, June 6, 2010 (UTC) Don't worry. I figured out how do get all that info back (thank goodness for the backpage button on the interet). So I'm nolonger angry. - Echo 1 21:04, June 6, 2010 (UTC) Sorry about beign that mad, I was just not thinking then. Please back off You're not helping solve any problem. You're whining and telling me I'm stupid when I'm defending my point of veiw with difinitive research. Meslab and C. Tony have been helping, and they are both Administrators. They've actually helped make my article better. Please leave me alone. Saberstorm 02:50, June 15, 2010 (UTC) Reply Tell me what the openeing is first. And plus the Spartan is a Gamma.ThatOneSpartan 05:34, June 21, 2010 (UTC) Well I have a few ideas for a Gamma in a mostly Beta company. But how do you guys make that Spartan figure in B122's info box?ThatOneSpartan 20:13, June 21, 2010 (UTC) AAO RP Link... http://halofanon.wikia.com/wiki/SPARTAN-B142 (I'm not done with it)-ThatOneSpartan 08:55, June 23, 2010 (UTC) What? Uhhhhh.............. dude I don't even know you the im new and the only people I know so far are Sona 'Demal Ajax 013 and SPARTAN G023 so how can you read my mind Chen-179 22:15, June 30, 2010 (UTC) Why'd you undo that? I didn't even change any entries, I was just saying that I don't give a s*** about what happens to Gustovine. Thanks Thanks for the links. I read specops's guide a while ago, but Fanon for Teh Noobs helped as well. Thanks! - Echoes are all you hear until the day is done and night returns again... 20:43, July 1, 2010 (UTC) C713 Cutlass Hey Liam, how's it going. I saw the image you've used for your C713 Cutlass article, and I must say it is wicked. Would you or anyone else on the AAO project mind if I used it for a Swarm War-era UNSC bomber? Kthxbai! For drawing them up digitally, I use Inkscape- it's free and pretty decent. As for designing them, ideas pop into my head often (mainly in the middle of the night) which I then sketch with a good old-fashioned pencil, or straight onto inkscape if it's detailed enough in my head. Some end up looking good. Most don't. These days I don't do much 3D stuff, it takes days. Stop. Now. If you want an example of hostility, look at yourself. You are harrassing me, and I am tired of your arrogance and your vendeta against me just because you dissagre with my opinions. You are being a bully, and I am not going to tollerate it. I have reported your behavior to the admins. Leave me alone. Saberstorm 01:20, July 30, 2010 (UTC) For the love of... As per Maslab's request, I appologize for my overreaction. Saberstorm 02:26, July 30, 2010 (UTC) RE: B& and stuff Can we bury the hatchet? Hey, look. I know we kida got off on the wrong start and bonked heads several times over, and I am sorry. Can we bury the hatchet and start again? I am wondering why you took such an issue with my Spartan concept, and that if Johnson and Jenkins could survive the Flood, why not a Spartan? Also, do the Flood have to be parasites? Halopedia states that once they start developing Pure Forms, the Flood can become self-sustaining. Can't there be a 'tribe' of sorts that through outside influence took a slightly different evolutionary path? Also, the relationship between the Antis'Grafen Hive and Sara isn't exactly symbiotic either. They rely on her for their ability to be seperate from the Flood much like a tapeworm relies on its host for nuroushment. Anyone less than a Spartan could never survive such a bond. If it help you understand, 091 made a comparison that I was unaware of, but that I will agree with. Sara and the Antis'Grafen are somewhat similar to Sarah and the Zerg from Starcraft. Having never played Starcraft, I didn't know about the similarities until 091 pointed the article out to me. Also, there was something that you wanted to know: How did the ONI Admiral gain his fleet and find the same Halo Sara was on. I have just started working on the article for that ONI Admiral, where that question will be answered. Lastly, I did a massive spelling and grammar check of my Spartan article. Could you please tell me if I missed anything? Thank you. Your fellow writer, Saberstorm 23:38, August 1, 2010 (UTC) Did you message me? One of my article's talk pages said you made an edit/left a message, but it doesn't show up. What was it? Saberstorm 01:56, August 7, 2010 (UTC) For crying out loud... Will you cool it with the NCF flag? I was unaware that there was a mandate on Spartan article names, and at the time of writing that article, I was trying to make it similar to how Halopedia names its Spartan articles while keeping up with what appeared to be the standard here on HaloFanon. Next time, will you please just message me via talk page so I don't have to go through the mess of getting that NCF flag removed? Saberstorm 17:52, August 19, 2010 (UTC) Sorry, my bad. My computer's been acting up lately due to thunderstorms and power flashes, so sometimes pages won't load properly. As a result, I could see it was flagged, but not who, and you're comment was the only one showing in the comment page. I have rectified the problem, so now I can see Deadhead's comment. How do you rename an article anway? Saberstorm 18:04, August 19, 2010 (UTC) Out of curiosity... Is there any rules regarding Trivia and Behind the Scenes sections? I want to know if I should edit my Trivia on my Spartan article and Antis'Grafen article, as well as for future reference when I finish up Hagiography's article. Also, thanks for the heads up about renaming. Saberstorm 19:54, August 20, 2010 (UTC) Thanks for the info! One last question, did the trivia I put in add to the articles, or distract from the articles? Saberstorm 20:36, August 20, 2010 (UTC) Ship Images AAO RP...again This may just be the fatigue talking... I'm tired, so you can ignore this if you want, but is the reason why you had isssues with my Spartan article because I didn't propperly explain what happened to her when she was infected? Deos my trivia and any accompanying articles such as Madness of Assimilation and Forerunner Extrasensory Infiltrator heelp? Saberstorm 04:58, August 30, 2010 (UTC) thank you Thank you for all your constructive advice im sorry for any drama i may have sparked within the community and i value the things you tell me and i wont rate my articles anymore and i have in my opinion lately bin getting a little bit better as far as spelling and grammer go on my more recent articles such as the new one i recently made i think i did a decent job if you want to id like to have your opinion on it. thank you :} Rellikspartan 05:06, September 3, 2010 (UTC) Your Good Article Nominee Setting up lvl 1. Do you know where I can find some schematics for the Forward Unto Dawn? It's the first level on Halo: Reborn. Saberstorm 23:51, September 8, 2010 (UTC) So saying the Engine Room or Slipspace Drive was in the back end the MC was trapped in wouldn't be too much of a stretch? Or would that bring to question as to why they just couldn't power up the engines and go home even without the Bridge section? Saberstorm 00:01, September 9, 2010 (UTC) Looks like not. From what I can tell, the Dawn lost the Power Core to the front half. Even with a Slipspace Drive and Engine Room, Cortana wouldn't have been able to activate either. Saberstorm 00:14, September 9, 2010 (UTC) Reignition Invite *makes annoying popping sound* Sorry I had no Idea what a Court-martial was, so thanks! However, I do not know what the punishment is for when you cannot enter active service. Please can you respond on the NCF Article in question, seeing has Ajax has locked my talk. Yonde itadaki arigatōgozaimasu, The Halfblood Prepare, for the Enveloping Darkness 18:04, September 25, 2010 (UTC) : Scratch both the non-talk AND the active Service thing too. I have fixed it. Yonde itadaki arigatōgozaimasu, The Halfblood Prepare, for the Enveloping Darkness 17:41, September 26, 2010 (UTC) Artwork